


Stars

by RyuuKevin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hardships, M/M, Maybe angsty, Romance, Sibling Powers, bickering byaichi all the way, byaichi, byakuya is more a softie here oops, childhood frienemies, ichigo dense as hell, ofc ichigo is, ok idk any tags, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: They were vastly different. He was the moon and the other was the sun. Would both come into terms depsite this?Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo [ByaIchi]
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denidene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/gifts).



> So, yes. Another fic I need to post haha. This time, this is dedicated to one of the most important people in my life haha. Belated Happy birthday Deni! Literally belated coz I'm also months late for it LOL. Better late than never, right? So, I also pushed myself to post today as well because... Well, Imma say it. Happy 2 months too :D haha. Yeah, I said it Deni so :P Love you!
> 
> I hope you and the other readers would enjoy this story. This'll be chaptered and it really didn't go the way I intended to in the past. But this fic won't be long. Warning, this is mildly edited so I apologize for any mistakes and I'm sorry for being sappy in my message above XD

A young boy with bright orange hair ran through the large city park with a huge grin on his face. He was running away from a certain long raven haired boy who had veins popping on his forehead in anger.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Come back here!" The cry from the raven could be heard through the loud crowds in the back as he was laser focused to his one and only target. The orange headed kid.

Ichigo looked back and stuck out his tongue mockingly, "No way, Byakuya! You'd just try to beat me up."

Kuchiki Byakuya's eyebrow twitched at the childish move of the other boy which made him push himself even further to run faster. Although, he stopped when he saw Ichigo tripping on a small rock and the orange headed kid face planted on the grassy ground.

Byakuya doesn't know whether to laugh first or be concerned.

The raven jogged over to Ichigo who was lying still on the ground. He lightly tapped the boy's side and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," the boy grumbled in response as he rolled over to lie on his back.

Byakuya couldn't help but snort with how red Ichigo's face looked and sported a dirty look with mud and dust from the fall. Even the boy's white shirt has gotten a large smudge right on his chest. Ichigo knew his mother wouldn't be so happy to see it.

"The look suits you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said as he held out his hand for Ichigo to grab.

Ichigo scowled as he grabbed the raven's hand but slowly grinned as he pulled Byakuya down, making the raven land on the ground on his back with a grunt. The action made Byakuya glare at the orange head.

"What was that for? I was even trying to help you get up."

Ichigo snickered, "It was for mocking me earlier and for calling me by my full name! You sound like some old dude mocking a child."

The raven rolled his eyes, "We're the same age but you act more of a brat than me."

"Hey!" Ichigo glared, "I don't! Just because the world doesn't know how much of a brat you really are, doesn't mean you aren't one."

Byakuya slowly stood up from his position and dusted off his plain black shirt, "I do not have any idea on what you're talking about."

The orange head followed suit and rubbed the dirt off of his face with the back of his hand, "You even talk like an old man."

"If you're going to keep insulting the way I talk, I should leave," Byakuya said.

"Hey, I was only joking," Ichigo said as he followed Byakuya who was already walking away.

"I know," the raven said smugly.

When Ichigo finally caught up and started walking beside Byakuya, he looked at him, "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

Byakuya's lips were pressed into a thin line, "I'm not sure."

When the raven saw how the orange head's energy slowly depleted with a saddened frown on his face, Byakuya added, "But I will try. Definitely."

The raven didn't know why but seeing Ichigo lit up again in excitement made him think that at that moment, he found the boy cute. He simply shook his head at such a foolish thought and continued walking.

"Why aren't you always sure that you can come and play, anyways?" the orange head inquired.

"My family owns a lot of businesses and they're training me to be the next heir," the raven replied nonchalantly. It wasn't like he was ashamed of it. He was really proud of his family.

"Oh wow," Ichigo said in amazement, "No wonder you talk like that."

Byakuya raised a brow, "Is that another insult?"

"No!" Ichigo said exasperatedly, "It's weird, yeah but it's really cool."

"I see," Byakuya said as he looked away when he felt his cheeks getting warm. He was always told that he was weird for acting too old for his age but for someone to say that it was cool was quite unexpected.

When they were by the sidewalk, a black car stopped in front of them and Ichigo was looking at it in awe. It looked like a limousine and the orange head assumed it was Byakuya's considering how his family sounds very rich with all the stories the raven told him.

A man went out of the car and Ichigo saw how Byakuya's slate gray eyes lit up in recognition. His guess was right. The man with long brunet hair that had it up with a ponytail and facial hair gave a slight wave. He had a huge grin on his face as he walked over to them.

"Hey there, Byakuya-kun. Your grandpa told me to pick you up this time," the man said cheerily. Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he could smell a faint smell of sake in the man's breath.

Byakuya glared at the older man, "Stop calling me that, Kyouraku-san!"

"I will when you grow older," the man, Kyouraku Shunsui, winked.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and looked over at Ichigo, "I shall take my leave now, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded, "Sure. See you soon, Byakuya!"

The raven silently nodded and followed Kyouraku to the car. The man simply gave a smile to the orange head and all Ichigo could do was return the gesture and watched the pair leave silently.

He felt oddly empty when the raven left once again.

* * *

* * *

The next day, Ichigo went to the park excitedly. He felt like he would see Byakuya again. Other kids found it weird that he enjoyed the raven's company because they did try to interact with the other before but they found him too weird for their taste and never talked to him ever again.

With that said, that piqued Ichigo's interest regardless.

What Ichigo realized however, was that Byakuya was really weird. With how he talks and how he brings himself. How graceful and noble his aura was and his stares always give off the cold vibes of any older man. The raven also prefers sitting under the shade of the trees and calmly reading a complicated book that hurts Ichigo's brain.

But that didn't stop the orange head from befriending him.

The other kids didn't see the side that Ichigo felt like that only he saw. How childish the raven could get. It was endearing even for Ichigo. It was amusing to get under Byakuya's nerves and they always ended up playing tag or a bit of a rough pushing but it was fun. It was weird how he likes and gets annoyed by Byakuya's company but that's what makes it special.

Ichigo didn't know why but he felt really happy every time he was with Byakuya. He tends to feel a bit empty whenever the day is over and they have to part ways yet again. It felt like he didn't want to let go and spend time with him even longer.

So, as he waited for Byakuya in the park today as the sky got darker, Ichigo felt emptier by the moment. He knew he was told by the raven that he might not come but he held a positive thought. He wanted to see him again so he held onto that.

But it seems like it won't happen this time.

Ichigo got up from the grassy area and dusted himself off. He waited for a few more moments and looked around, hoping to find the person he wanted to see the most right now. He sighed dejectedly as his time was up and started walking back home.

* * *

* * *

"You never change, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo folded his arms as he glared at the towering raven, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Still acting less of your age, I see," Byakuya said with a straight face but Ichigo could clearly see the amusement in the other's eyes.

"I swear to Kami," Ichigo trailed off as he felt his veins popping in anger. The two of them were already in high school and surprisingly, they both go to the same school. It was really unexpected but when Ichigo found out, he was happy.

"Seriously," Ichigo grunted, "I'm surprised you're even here considering you are basically nobility at this point."

Byakuya raised an amused brow, "I do not mind stepping down to have good education."

"What an entitled prick," the orange head muttered as he glared at the raven. He then observed how well Byakuya had grown. Probably too well with certain features have matured to an extent and he was certainly more attractive than when they were children. They were both at the age of 15 and Ichigo suddenly felt like he looked childish compared to the raven.

"Such a vulgar language," Byakuya simply commented.

"You still talk like an old man, huh?" Ichigo teased which earned a reaction from the other and it pleased the orange head.

The raven turned his back on the other, "I shall take my leave now, Kurosaki Ichigo." and before he could hear any retort from the orange head, he already left.

Ichigo groaned in frustration. Somehow, Byakuya was still getting on his nerves. Well, he shouldn't be surprised considering they were childhood friends. More like childhood frenemies, so they know each other's quirks and what can make you go under their skin. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"Are you really friends with him?" Ichigo's new found friend, Keigo, asked, "He seems to like a prick towards you.

Ichigo simply shrugged, "He's always been that way. I'd be surprised if he was actually nice." The orange head of course knew that Byakuya was nice deep down. He got that from all the gestures the raven did for him before.

"Really?" Keigo frowned, "It doesn't sound nice at all."

The orange head waved dismissively as he walked back to the classroom, "Just ignore it."

After a few hours later, it was already lunch time and Keigo invited the orange head for lunch. Ichigo wouldn't mind their company but he rejected the offer anyways. He had certain plans and he'd make sure that he'd see it through.

With lunch in hand, Ichigo quickly made his way to the rooftop and hopefully went unnoticed by anyone although it would be hard to miss him due to the color of his har. Once he was at the rooftop, he breathed in the comforting air that breezed through. It was cooler than he expected.

He closed the door to the stairways quietly and walked around to find a certain person. He was right. His eyes landed on a figure leaning on the wall as he calmly read a book with his lunch just beside him. Ichigo inwardly chuckled. That was really Byakuya.

"I see I was right," Ichigo said, slightly starting the other, "You are here."

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" The tone in the other's voice wasn't angry but was genuinely confused.

Ichigo sat at the other side of Byakuya and sighed comfortably as he took out his lunch from the paper bag, "What do you mean?"

"I believe you have made new friends here."

Ichigo snickered, "Jealous are we?"

When Byakuya simply glared in response, Ichigo laughed. He then looked over at Byakuya and grinned, "Why would I go with them when I'd rather stay with you?"

The orange head didn't miss the way Byakuya's slate gray eyes slightly widened in surprise and the raven looked away as he scoffed, "What if I don't prefer your company?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and slightly nudged the other, "I know you hate me but you love my company."

"I don't hate you."

Huh? Ichigo blinked in surprise when he heard those words from the other who was continuing to read his book. He didn't know why but his heart skipped a bit and he wanted to hit himself for it.

"You don't, huh?" Ichigo muttered under his breath and took a bite of his sandwich.

The both of them stayed there in silence until the bell rang. They did not talk throughout their time together since each other's presence was enough for the both of them. Their relationship was weird. They want to kill each other yet at the same time, they are each other's peace. It was both surprising and amazing for the both of them that they could handle each other so well.

It was Byakuya who stood up first. He closed his book and cleaned up the remnants of his lunch. He then dusted off his slacks and put his book under his arm. He looked over at Ichigo and spoke,

"I shall go on ahead, Ichigo."

The orange head nodded, "Yeah. See you later?"

Byakuya simply nodded his head and left the orange head without a word. Ichigo leaned back on the wall and sighed.

He felt quite empty again.

* * *

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he carried the multiple piles of papers towards the faculty. He was caught alone in the room and the professor decided to use him, well, more like asking for help to bring the assignments towards the faculty.

He was already in college. He was surprisingly doing fine for himself as he managed to enter a prestigious university with a scholarship. He worked extra hard for it and he was happy that it paid off. Ironically, Byakuya was also studying there as well but with a different course so they rarely see each other.

The orange head struggled but managed to open the door to faculty and went inside the room. His amber eyes widened in surprise when he saw a familiar raven haired man. He quickly found the desk of the professor and dropped the papers off before going to Byakuya.

"Yo, Byakuya!" Ichigo cheerfully greeted as he approached the other. Luckily, the raven just finished talking to the professor.

Slate gray eyes briefly widened but he nodded in acknowledgement, "Ichigo."

"What are you doing here?" the orange head asked as the both of them exited the room.

"I was inquiring about a minor problem," Byakuya stopped at the corridor and looked at the other, "What about you?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "I was told by my professor to bring some sheets to his desk."

"I see you have become the teacher's pet."

"Hey!" Ichigo retorted with a scowl, "I didn't mean to help. I was there at the wrong time."

Mildly amused, the raven said, "I know."

Ichigo huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at the other, "We haven't seen each other in awhile."

"I was busy. I apologize."

"I didn't say it was your fault," the orange head muttered, "I was pretty busy too."

"...Would you like to get drinks after school?"

Ichigo blinked for a few times when he heard Byakuya ask him. Did the other really suggest a get together first? Usually, it would be Ichigo draggin the raven's ass somewhere to eat or drink so it was definitely a first.

The orange head raised an amused eyebrow, "Really, Byakuya? Suggesting to drink on a weekday?"

"Drinks doesn't mean it has to involve alcohol, you child," Byakuya said and let out an irritated sigh.

Ichigo couldn't help it but let out a chuckle, "You really do sound older as time passes."

"And you always act like a child trapped in a college student's body."

"Harsh," Ichigo said with a grin, "So, coffee at our usual place?"

"Of course."

* * *

* * *

When classes finally ended, Ichigo quickly left the classroom and checked his phone. He just received a message from Byakuya just a few minutes ago that he was already heading to the cafe where they usually stay and drink together whenever they could.

Ichigo placed back his phone in his pocket and dashed out of there, even ignoring the calls from Uryuu and Sado that were behind him. It was quite rare to see Byakuya these days and he couldn't miss the opportunity to spend time with him.

Why? Even Ichigo couldn't explain it himself.

He missed the way both Uryuu and Sado looked at each other with confused gazes. They were used to ichigo being laid back in going home and was actually going with them but the orange head completely ignored them and walked ahead.

Ichigo walked out of the school at a fast pace and the thought of him leaving Uryuu and Sado without an explanation was a stupid thing to do but he'll just apologize tomorrow or message them later.

After a few more minutes, the orange head managed to see the coffee shop just right ahead and saw a glimpse of black at the usual table where both of them stayed. He grinned at that. It has really been a long time and for Byakuya to remember was heartwarming somehow.

When he arrived by the door, he slowly opened it and the aroma of coffee immediately hit his nose and he suddenly craved for a cup of the delicious drink. Honestly, he needed a good one these days so he'd get one later. He greeted the barista and cashier there. They were familiar with him due to him being a regular.

"Yo, Shuuhei! Izuru!"

Hisagi Shuuhei, a man with raven hair and had a noticeable '69' tattoo on his face, and Kira Izuru, with blonde hair, waved at him with a grin. They were really fond of Ichigo and Byakuya ever since they've hung out at their cafe and they were glad that they have been going there when they have time.

"Hey, Ichigo," Shuuhei greeted as the orange head approached the counter. He then winked as he pointed to where Byakuya is, "Your lover is over there."

The cashier was amused when he saw the orange head's face flushed red. Ichigo then stammered, "W-what? What are you talking about, Shuu? We're not like that."

"Uh huh," the other replied with a wink, "Do you want your usual?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied as he averted his gaze from the other in embarrassment.

"Right, we'll call you when it's done."

"Thanks, Shuu."

Ichigo paid for his drink before going to where Byakuya sat. The raven was reading another book that Ichigo still didn't want to look at unless he wanted another headache. He went over and sat right across from the other.

"Hey."

This made Byakuya look up from his book and saw the grinning orange head now sitting in front of him. He set his book down and kept it in his bag before prompting himself in his seat properly again.

"So you were the one who shouted the moment they entered," Byakuya said amusedly.

"Wow, hello to you too," Ichigo grumbled as he leaned back on his chair.

The raven's lips twitch slightly upwards in amusement, "How have you been?"

Ichigo then rolled his neck and sighed, "I mean. School's been great. Too many workloads this week but that's finally over." He then looked at the other, "What about you?"

"I have been well," Byakuya replied, "I have been quite busy due to the increased duties in my family."

"Yeah, that must be tough," Ichigo commented, "How are you holding up though?"

"Pretty well."

"Good to hear that."

Ichigo's eyes twitched when he felt the curious gaze from the other. Even if it wasn't etched on his face, Ichigo knew him enough to know that there was something on the others mind.

"What's up, Byakuya? You've been looking at me that way again."

"I was simply curious on why your face is red," the other replied, "Do you not feel well?"

Ichigo blinked and the conversation earlier sunk back in. He could feel his face flush again as he waved his hand dismissively, "It's nothing. It's just what Shuu said to me when I ordered."

Byakuya raised an unamused brow, "Was it something vulgar?"

"No, no!" Ichigo said frantically, "Not that kind."

"What is then?"

The orange head wanted to groan. Of course the raven wouldn't let the topic go no matter how many times and how forceful Ichigo could be in dropping the topic. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't that obvious in things.

"It's just that...," Ichigo muttered, "Shuuhei referred to you as my lover."

Byakuya frowned at this, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"What? No!" Ichigo said as he furrowed his eyebrows, "I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable that people are saying those things about that."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, "I'm not uncomfortable with that."

"How so?" Ichigo was really curious as to why Byakuya, a guy who really cares a lot about reputation these days, doesn't mind a thought like that. It would make others uncomfortable if they were in their position so for Byakuya to say he wasn't was surprising.

Although, Ichigo shouldn't say anything because he didn't feel uncomfortable either. He didn't mind it at all.

"It is because I like you."

Wait.

Ichigo paused for a moment.

What?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, honestly, this took a different turn and welp. I also changed the summary due to the different turn it took LOL. I hope you guys still enjoy it and this will probably end in the next chapter!

"It is because I like you."

Ichigo blinked once. Twice. Perhaps even more. His jaw was slack as his mind was trying to process what Byakuya had just said. He also couldn't help but notice the way his heart was beating so fast as if it wanted to jump out of his chest.

"Wait," Ichigo said with a slight trembling tone, "Did I hear that right?"

Byakuya almost wanted to hit the other. _Almost_. "I like you, Kurosaki Ichigo," the raven repeated.

The orange head leaned back against the chair with his hand hovering his chest as his face flushed a deep red, "Wow, okay. Wait. Can I die?"

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed in deep concern, "Such choice of words you have, Ichigo." It was an odd reaction to say the least.

Ichigo could help but bury his face in his hands as he groaned, "Let me be, Byakuya. Because- holy shit. Wait a minute. I need to calm myself down first."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ichigo managed to say despite his shocked state, "It's just… wow. I can't believe it."

The raven frowned, "Does it really seem impossible?"

Ichigo cleared his throat as he scratched his cheek lightly, "I just didn't expect Kuchiki Byakuya to actually like me. I really thought I would hide my feelings forever."

The orange head knew that he was attracted to his old friend. He just preferred to deny it because he thought it was impossible for the raven to like him. They were different in more ways than one so Ichigo would rather not hope but here they were, in a place so close to their hearts, Byakuya saying something he didn't expect.

This made Byakuya's lips twitch slightly upwards, "Does that mean you reciprocate my feelings?"

"Hell yeah I do," Ichigo replied, "I've liked you since way before, you dumbass."

"What an eloquent way to put it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, "You just have to deal with that."

"I know," Byakuya said lightly, "I will have to put up with your… problematic nature because I only have eyes for you."

"You know, I don't know if I should beat the crap out of you for calling me problematic or kiss you for being sweet."

"Why not both?"

* * *

* * *

The next day, Uryuu and Sado decided to corner the orange head to question him after he left them the other day. Their action was honestly out of concern and some curiosity because they have never seen the orange head freaking out like that so it was a first to them.

"So," Uryuu started once they sat at a table in the canteen, "Why did you run out on us yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said as he opened the bottle of water he just got.

Uryuu furrowed his eyebrows, "You left us without a word, Ichigo. Sado and I were concerned."

"Aha, so you do admit you care about me."

The raven couldn't help but rub his temples in irritation, "That is not exactly the point, you buffoon. Are you avoiding the topic?"

"I am not avoiding anything," Ichigo defended, "I just went somewhere I needed to go to."

"So," Uryuu clarified, "You had a date?"

Ichigo managed to spit out the water he just drank, "What? No, it's not like that. Technically."

The raven's face contorted in disgust but raised a brow, "Technically? What do you mean by that?"

Ichigo muttered something that both Sado and Uryuu couldn't hear and the both of them looked at each other with confused looks when they saw the orange head's face flushed a deep red as he rubbed the back of his neck. Something was definitely off and Uryuu would make sure to find out.

"So, what happened yesterday that made you act so weird?"

Ichigo blinked a few times, "I'm acting weird?"

Sado couldn't help but sigh, "You're blushing, Ichigo."

"I am?"

"Don't act dense now," Uryuu sighed in irritation. He was surprised that he hadn't punched the orange head yet at all. It was a miracle.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and said with a low voice as if he's afraid someone else would hear, "Well, I'm sort of dating Byakuya now."

"What?" Uryuu said in disbelief, "You are dating _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya? Like one of the most popular students here? Your childhood friend slash enemy? _That_ Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Yes," Ichigo said in a hushed tone, "Would you keep it down? I don't want anyone else to hear."

Still in disbelief, Uryuu lowered his tone, "Why are you keeping quiet about it anyways?"

"Because I don't know what Byakuya would feel if I told others already about it."

"I didn't expect that," Sado commented, his eyes widened in also slight disbelief.

"Me either," Uryuu said, recovering from initial shock as he adjusted his glasses, "Although, if both of you are serious, I'll be happy for you."

"Me as well."

"Thanks guys," Ichigo sighed in relief, "I kinda don't know if I should've told you immediately or not because I don't know how you guys would react."

"You should tell us, of course," Uryuu said to which Sado nodded in agreement, "We're your friends and we accept you even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Jeez," the orange head rolled his eyes, "I surely feel the love."

"But Ichigo," Sado asked, "What about his family?"

"Oh, I have heard that his family has high standards considering they are _the_ Kuchikis," Uryuu pointed out.

Ichigo ran his fingers in his already unruly hair, "I honestly don't know about that. It would be tough for sure and hopefully they would consider it?"

Suddenly, Ichigo was afraid of what would happen in the future.

* * *

* * *

An arm suddenly draped around the orange head's shoulder one day at the corridor of the university and pulled Ichigo closer to the body of the sudden intruder of his personal space. Ichigo was about to curse the hell out of the person until he saw something red and spiky and he immediately recognized it.

Abarai Renji.

"Hey, strawberry," the redhead greeted with a toothy grin and Ichigo couldn't help but scowl at the nickname.

"Pineapple," Ichigo said back tauntingly, "What are you doing here? Aren't your classes at the other end of the building?"

"We can't check up on you?"

Ichigo whipped his head back to see the owner of the voice. A girl with short raven hair and fiery purple eyes. Kuchiki Rukia. Her and Renji were a year younger than him but the three of them were very close. Rukia, as her name suggests, is the younger sister of Byakuya.

"You're here too," Ichigo simply said as he turned around.

"Hello to you too, fruits for brains," Rukia said as she folded her arms to her chest and rolled her eyes.

The orange head raised a brow as he looked at both Renji and Rukia, "What are you two doing here, anyways?"

"Well," Renji said with a grin, "We heard somethin' pretty interesting from your lover boy."

Ichigo groaned as he felt his blush creeping up his cheeks, "So, he told you already, huh?"

"He did," Rukia nodded and she gave a sincere smile, "And honestly, I'm really happy for the both of you. Both of you seem really happy lately. My brother, _happy_ , could you imagine that?"

The orange head couldn't help but snort, "Yeah, it's surprising really but it seems worth it."

Rukia and Renji looked at each other as they saw the aura radiating from their friend was something different. It was like how Byakuya was when the cold man told them himself. Even if he said it in an almost monotone tone, they could see it in his gray eyes that it was shining.

But Rukia had this slight concern. She knew the elders of the Kuchiki were strict and since Byakuya would be the next heir, they wanted the utmost best for him and would be controlling his life, even his romantic one. If she could, she would fight for the both of them because she wants to see her brother and her best friend happy like this time for a long, long time.

Ichigo noticed the way Rukia's demeanor changed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rukia simply shook her head, "Nothing, really. I just want you guys to be happy."

The orange head couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion but nodded anyways, "You know, you saying that makes me worry somehow."

Rukia waved her hand dismissively as she turned her back on him, "It's nothing. Well, we'll see you later, Ichigo. You still need to treat us to snacks."

Renji grinned as he fist bumped with Ichigo, "Ready your wallet, man. Gotta feed us somehow."

Ichigo glared at them as they walked away, "I never even agreed to it!"

"We'll text you," was the only thing Rukia said as she waved her hand again, ignoring the loud protests coming from the older.

* * *

* * *

A few months had passed and Byakuya and Ichigo were pretty much enjoying their quiet yet meaningful relationship. They were pretty much acting the same as before but closer than ever as they sneak in some intimate touches and looks but their banters never got away from them.

Somehow, they found time to see each other and do things together despite their busy schedule. Although, they do not mind when one or the other was busy as Ichigo had a part time job and more work around this time while Byakuya was invested in the Kuchiki businesses brought upon him.

Byakuya clenched his sharp jaw tightly when he received a call from his grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei, and invited him to lunch later. Based on his experience, it was never a good sign if he was called over by his grandfather. It felt like more of an interrogation that was covered up as a friendly 'lunch'.

Deep down, the heir knew what the topic was about.

After a few hours had passed, it was time for the lunch arranged by his own grandfather. It was held in the mansion gardens. The heavy aura was barely masked by the beautiful sight of the gardens and the beauty of the building. Byakuya had seen this too many times to see through it.

Byakuya walked briskly to the gardens with fists clenched tightly. His mind was running to one single thought. _Ichigo_. He knew his family was uptight about almost everything about him. His grades, his school, his looks, his future, his _lover_. Nothing seemed to be enough for them.

He has rebelled a lot despite the deep respect and his willingness to work and carry the weight of being the heir to everything the family owned. He decided to study in the schools where he knew Ichigo would study and even requested for Rukia to let her study there as well with Renji.

He would do everything.

He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was interested in both men and women and he was certainly attracted to his childhood frenemy. It was just the way Ichigo was so different and genuine to him. Others would befriend him for reputation or money and they are pretty two-faced about it.

Byakuya was sure that he really had fallen for Ichigo.

Although sometimes his actions do not reflect such a thing, he genuinely does. Well, he shows as much as he could. He wasn't sure how Ichigo felt, though. He knew the orange head was friendly despite the scowls, rude behavior and beating he gave to others, he was well liked.

Unlike him.

The raven kept the relationship a secret to his family because he knew they would act like this. He was actually surprised that they found out this late in the game but he expected no less that his grandfather was the one who would approach him for such a thing. The family wasn't quite _fond_ of his preferences after all.

When he arrived at the gardens, he saw his grandfather sipping tea from the white cup in his hand and placed it back on the large table. The older man had the air of authority around him despite the fact he was obviously relaxing and enjoying the beautiful day right now.

"Good morning, grandfather," Byakuya quietly greeted and bowed.

Ginrei looked at the younger and nodded, "Byakuya, thank you for coming."

' _It's not like I have a choice'_ , the heir thought with a hard mask in place.

"Come, sit."

Ginrei motioned to the chair to his right, quietly telling the other to sit there. Byakuya gracefully obliged and silently sat there. The younger could feel the heavy air already and his gut was telling that topic he guessed was right after all. This wasn't going to be a pleasant lunch after all.

They had a peaceful lunch first. Guess you can't have a debate with an empty stomach. Byakuya couldn't help but simply glare at his food as he ate. He was nervous about what his grandfather would say. Usually, he was supportive of the heir's decisions but maybe he had crossed the line with this one.

Would he have the guts to fight for it?

When they were done, the servants made their way to the table to clean up the dishes that they left with and offered some more tea. Once they left, Ginrei took a sip of the hot tea while Byakuya did a tentative one. He was on edge, to be honest.

"Byakuya…"

_Here we go._

"I have heard you found a new… lover," Ginrei said, "Kurosaki Ichigo, was it?"

"Yes," the heir replied stiffly, " _He_ is."

"No need to be hostile," the older man said as he took a small sip, "I was merely asking."

"But you asking does not benefit your personal interest," Byakuya said, holding back how bitter he almost sounded, "It is for the family."

"You have a point, boy. I wanted the best for the family."

Byakuya felt like his grip on the white cup could almost break the fragile piece as he put out so much force. It let his temper in check but he could feel his jaw tightening and eyes darkening.

"I see you're not fond of the idea," Byakuya said monotonously, "And the family thinks that Ichigo is not the _best_ for the family."

"Well," Ginrei now looked directly at the raven, "I couldn't deny that."

"I won't let Ichigo go, grandfather."

"I, myself, personally do not have anything against the young man," the older said, "In fact, I am quite fond of him."

"Then, what is holding you back?"

"The fact that he does not give anything for the family, Byakuya," Ginrei finally said, "There are better people who are suited to your… needs."

"The only thing I _need_ grandfather," the raven said hotly, "is Ichigo."

"But this young man isn't up to the elders' standards."

Byakuya then abruptly stood up, anger almost clouding his mind, "I have given _everything_ for this family. My life has been orchestrated by the elders ever since I was born." He took a sharp breath, he was slowly losing grip of his composure, "I will not stand here and hear you lot telling me I should let my happiness go."

"Byakuya…"

The raven frowned, "Grandfather, I am willing to still do everything but if any of you try to lay a hand on Ichigo and his family, I do not think I would be able to keep quiet about it."

Byakuya bowed regardless of the anger he felt that was bubbling up inside him before leaving the did nothing but look at the young figure retreating to the mansion. When the raven was gone, he took a deep sigh as he looked down at his cup with a small smile.

He finally knew what the younger man really felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! And yes, this was supposed to be fast paced. Just enough to get a glimpse of a 'what if?' so yeah. Sorry if you expected so much more. Check out my other stories for more ByaIchi context. I will post my first ByaIchi story finale tomorrow so stay tuned.
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story Deni! And to you too readers. This is going to be fun to write and hopefully you guys would be there when this finish haha. And Deni, belated happy birthday again. Love you haha!


End file.
